Old and New
by Burrito956
Summary: Kenshin leaves and finds another...my own character he he
1. last affair

yumi: "Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin: "Yah" (he said laying his head down on her chest)  
  
yumi: "do you think we'll be together for the rest of our lives?" (sounding a little worried)  
  
Kenshin: "I don't know I guess fate will decide" (he said sounding as cheerful as usual).  
  
yumi: "well I hope fate leaves us together"( sounding a little upset as wet sparkles rolled down her face and landed on kenshin)  
  
Kenshin: "why you crying?"  
  
yumi: "well what if.what if fate tore us apart then what would we do?" (sounding sad and crying even more)  
  
Kenshin: " don't worry fate won't tear us apart as long we still love each other forever" (still not sounding sad or upset)  
  
yumi: "how can you always be so cheerful and happy when something sad comes up?"  
  
Kenshin: well I don't see any point in worrying I love you and you love as much as I love you and our love will hold us together as long we don't let fate tear us apart" (sounding cheerful)  
  
yumi: "you're the weirdest person I know Kenshin Himoura"(sounding sarcastic)  
  
Kenshin: "so are you" ( sounding playful)  
  
yumi: "what do you say we have one last romantic night before you have to go to war"  
  
Kenshin: "k" (putting his lips on hers)  
  
Short I know but I'm trying my hardest and I want the title to go with the chapter Please review and take it easy on me its my first story. 


	2. last goodbye

Yumi: "why do you have to go you have a choice"  
  
Kenshin: "Yes I do its important that I save the country and the people in it"  
  
Yumi: "why do you do this I care about you let you leave me and go off"  
  
Kenshin: "please understand"  
  
Yumi: "you could fall in love with another girl and forget about me damn you I want you to die and rot in hell if you can since your not coming back well I guess I don't love you anymore and I want you out of here and don't come back not that you will"  
  
Kenshin: "fine I better go and I'm sorry but hate me if you want to but I will always still love you"  
  
Yumi: "look leave me and the new member of the family and don't ask questions just leave and get out and don't bother ever coming near us cause I'm gonna be gone when you come back so good bye" ( slamming the door on kenshin's face)  
  
Kenshin: "what did she mean when she said the new member of the family either that or she was joking but she didn't sound like she was joking and she did mean everything she said well still I better leave a space in my heart for her" (he said with a little bit of tears down his face and sounding upset)  
  
Yumi: "What a dork he is well I guess I'm just stuck raising the child on my own damn him"  
  
Kenshin: "well I better forget about her and continue focusing on the real reason why I left and better continue on the important things" ( drying his tears with his sleeve). 


	3. new person Aya Mistarugi

Kenshin: " well its been 2 weeks since I left and I still miss yumi" (sounding upset)  
  
Girl: " stop it and leave me alone please" (she said crying)  
  
Man: " no I don't have to" (tearing her clothes off)  
  
Girl: " please stop if you leave me alone I won't tell anyone I promise" (looking hopeful)  
  
Man: " no I won't because I like you and Iv waited 2 whole damn years for this day" ( kissing her lips)  
  
Kenshin: " what the hell." ( getting cut off bye another loud scream kenshin gets running)  
  
Kenshin: " get away from that girl and there won't be any problem" ( getting ready to pull his sword out)  
  
Girl: " please don't get involved" (crying and trying to push the man off her but it was useless he had her tight)  
  
Man: " get your scroney ass out of here if you don't want to get hurt"  
  
Kenshin: "as I said once before let her go and there won't be a problem" (sounding pissed)  
  
man: " no I don't think I will and also I guess I'm gonna have to get rid of you for good to get back to my business" ( standing up and drawing his sword)  
  
Kenshin: " I don't want to fight you but you leave me no choice"  
  
Man: "DIE" (he said running at kenshin pulled his sword out and Bam he was down)  
  
Girl: " you killed him yah"  
  
Kenshin: " no I didn't kill him he's just knocked out for now and won't remember anything so he can't come after you" (holding out a hand to help her up) Girl: " thanks for saving me" (giving him a hug the fact that she's naked he didn't really seem to care)  
  
Kenshin: " so what got this guy after you?"  
  
Girl: " well nothing he just liked girls and was perverted and he was one of my dad's friends and hi liked ever since just couldn't get to me so now 2 years later he got his chance and took it"  
  
Kenshin: " oh,well my name is kenshin Himoura"  
  
Girl: " Aya, Aya Mitsurugi"  
  
Kenshin: " here handing her clothes to her " Aya: " thanks"  
  
Kenshin: " so are you headin to town or not"  
  
Aya: "yah you"( she said putting her shoes on and coming out fully dressed)  
  
Kenshin: well lets go then"  
  
Aya: "k" DROP ME A REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. the beauty

Kenshin: "well we're here"  
  
Aya: " yah we're here so are you hungry " Kenshin: "yah"  
  
Aya: " well lets get something to eat"  
  
Kenshin: " I don't have any money"  
  
Aya: " don't worry I have a lot of money so lets go get some beef stew"  
  
Kenshin: "well it just sounds weird the girl paying for the guy I thought it was the other way around"  
  
Aya: "oh well come on lets go"  
  
Kenshin: " k"  
( they walk in and then kenshin lays his eyes on a dark haired girl with a pony tail)  
  
Ty: " well hello there would you please follow me"  
  
Kenshin: "sure"  
  
Aya: " well what do you think" ( nudging him I the side)  
  
Aya: " you like her don't you well go talk to her"  
  
Kenshin: " what I do not like her I was looking at her to begin with you brat"  
  
Aya: " fine I will" (walks over to lady)  
  
Aya: " hello, yes you see that man over there well he likes you and he's to scared to talk to you so will you go talk to him"  
  
Girl: " sure"  
  
Girl: " hello sir I couldn't but notice that one of your friends have told me that you like me"  
  
SHORT I KNOW BUT IM TRYING SO DROP REVIEW PLEASE 


	5. I love u

Kenshn: "ah, may I ask who you heard that from"  
  
Lady: "well it was the aya girl"  
  
Kenshin: "oh well I would like to talk to her"  
  
Lady: "hey aya get over here"  
  
Aya: "k"  
  
Kenshin: " could you excuse us"  
  
Lady: " sure"  
  
Kenshin: "okay listen I don't need you to go tell my crush besides I like another girl"  
  
Aya: "huh but you were staring all google eyes on her"  
  
Kenshin: "yah she's pretty but I like another girl"  
  
Aya: "who?"  
  
Kenshin: "I'll tell you when we get outside plus she likes that guy with a red bandana and the bad sighn on his back"  
  
Aya: "well lets get going im not so hungry now"  
  
Kenshin: "me niether lets go"  
  
Aya: "k" (as they walk out the door)  
  
Kenshin: "well um should we stay at a hotel"  
  
Aya: " sure how about that one"  
  
Kenshin: "k" (after they check in they go to their room and kenshin locks the door)  
  
Aya: " what are you doing its only 5:00 o'clock"  
  
Kenshin: "yah well the girl I like is well. you"  
  
Aya: "what" (looking very shocked)  
  
Kenshin: " im sorry but I like you"  
  
Aya: " look kenshin (sitting next to him) you wanna kiss me so get it over with"  
  
Kenshin: "k" (as he pushed his lips on hers and suddenly she pulled him to the bed and tore his clothes off then he did the same kenshin now found someone who won't mind if he leaves again)  
What do you think drop review please 


End file.
